Beautiful Morning
by Yuuhee
Summary: Cara Lee Sungjin membangunkan sang kakak. YAOI. Incest. Lee's Brother. Lee Sungjin x Lee Sungmin. Mature content!


**Beautiful Morning**

Fanfiction from youhee316

Category : Screenplays

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin

Disclaimer : Sungmin and Sungjin are belongs to God and their parents. But, this story is belong to me.

Warning : BoysLove, YAOI, Incest, MalexMale, Typo(s), OOC, etc.

It's a story with two brothers as the main cast who are Sungmin and Sungjin. For some reason, I like this couple. So, DON'T READ IF YOU AREN'T LIKE IT.

HAPPY READING~~~

~YYY~

~YY~

~Y~

"Min Hyung, irreona..." pemuda berumur 22 tahun terlihat sedang mengusap-ngusap pipi pemuda lain yang tengah tertidur, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ngghh... sebentar lagi Jinnie." Pemuda yang dipanggil Min-Hyung tadi hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman –yang cukup terdengar oleh pemuda yang membangunkannya- sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Pemuda yang dipanggil jinnie tadi merasa gemas dengan Hyungnya yang susah bangun itu jika tidurnya larut, seperti tadi malam.

"Ya! Sungmin Hyung!" teriak pemuda itu sambil menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh hyungnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Hyung-nya yang sedang bermimpi indah itu terguling kesebelah kiri kasur yang memang kosong.

"Ya! Lee Sungjin!" teriak Hyung-nya -yang tadi di sebutkan bernama Sungmin- kesal seraya terduduk di kasurnya, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Buka matamu Min Hyung. Ini sudah siang. Lihatlah keluar, matahari sudah tinggi." Gerutu pemuda bernama Lee Sungjin itu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Nggg.. Nggg..." Lee Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya dan menggerakkan telunjuk itu kekiri dan ke kanan, dengan mata yang masih metutup.

"Ini hari minggu Jinnie. Aku tak ada jadwal hari ini. Jadi tak ada salahnya aku tidur lagi. Yah? Yah? Yah?" Ucap Sungmin sambil memajukan wajahnya dan menangkup kedua telapak tangannya didada, matanya masih tertutup tentu saja. Mencoba beraegyo sepertinya?

"Anni. Kau harus bangun Min Hyung. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Ummm,,," Sungmin tampak mempoutkan bibirnya, berfikir. "Aku tadi sudah mimpi makan, jadi sekarang sudah tidak lapar." Ucapnya kemudian sambil kembali membaringkan –yang lebih seperti membanting- tubuhnya ke kasur. Mencoba tidur telungkup agar terhindar dari omelan adiknya yang pasti akan lama.

"Aiish. Kau kira aku percaya dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu?" gumam Sungjin tambah kesal.

"Lagipula, manajer noona tadi menelponku untuk mengingatkanmu kalau kau ada pemotretan hari ini." lanjutnya.

"Pemotretan ? Aku tak ingat." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Semakin membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

"Aiish, model macam apa kau ini? Kau ada jadwal pemotretan jam 2 nanti." Gerutu Sungjin lagi.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Lee Sungmin.

"Ya! Sungmin Hyung! Palli ireona..." Sungjin mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin sekarang. Tapi sang hyung masih tak bereaksi.

Sungjin menarik nafas dalam.

"Arraseo. Karena kau tak mau bangun, maka dengan senang hati aku akan membangunkanmu Min Hyung. Dan kau tahu dengan CARA apa aku akan membangunkanmu." ucap Sungjin tenang, dengan penekanan pada kata CARA.

Masih tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Sudah kembali tidurkah?

Dan detik berikutnya Sungjin sudah membalikan tubuh Sungmin. Dengan lekat ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur –lagi.

Dengan perlahan didekatinya tubuh Sungmin, hingga sekarang posisinya mengangkangi Sungmin.

"Hey Min Hyung. Kau tak ingat apa yang akan aku lakukan ?" ucapnya dengan suara menggoda. Tangannya telurur mengusap dahi putih Sungmin.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah.. Berhenti pura-pura tidur Min Hyung." Ucap Sungjin lagi seraya mengecup dahi Sungmin pelan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun dari tadi." Lanjutnya, mengecup kedua mata Sungmin.

"Dan kau tahu aku akan menghukummu kalau kau tak bangun." Dengan gemas digigitnya hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengernyit.

"Tsk. Jadi kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya eoh?" Sungjin bermonolog.

Tangan Sungjin menyentuh bibir Sungmin pelan. Mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, menekan nekan bibir itu lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sungjin beranjak dari posisinya.

* * *

Sungmin belum ingin membuka matanya untuk saat ini. Jujur saja, dia memang sudah bangun semenjak teriakan menyebalkan adiknya itu menggema. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan bermanja-manja sedikit pada adiknya? Lagipula sekarang dia menunggu hal yang akan dilakukan Sungjin selanjutnya. Biasanya hal itu akan menyenangkan.

Tapi kemudian dia merasakan ranjangnya berderik dan tubuh Sungjin sudah tak dirasakannya lagi menaungi tubuhnya.

Tunggu!

Hei! Tak biasanya seperti ini. Apa Sungjin melupakan hal selanjutnya?!

Aish, bagaimana bisa anak itu melupakan hal yang paling penting.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan dengan berat hati membuka matanya. Hanya mata sebelah kiri, berniat mengintip pikirnya.

Dilihatnya Sungjin membungkukkan badannya lagi ke arahnya.

Aha! Saat yang di nanti-nantinya akan tiba!

Sungmin bersorak riang dalam hati.

Dan detik selanjutnya dirasakannya tangan Sungjin menyelip kebawah kaki dan punggungnya. Berniat mengangkat tubuhnya tentu saja.

Tunggu tunggu! Bukan ini. Bukan ini yang Sungmin mau. Setidaknya belum sampai ke tahap ini.

Aiish. Sungjin berniat menggodanya rupanya. Dasar anak nakal!

Dengan segera Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya keleher Sungjin.

"Ya! Bocah nakal. Apa-apaan ini! Kau melupakan sesuatu!" bentaknya tak terima.

Sungjin yang berniat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan terpaksa membaringkan tubuh Sungmin kembali karena Hyung-nya itu dengan sekuat tenaga menarik lehernya dan menekan berat tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Hmmm... memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan Min Hyung?" tanya Sungjin dengan smirk terukir di wajahnya. Menggoda Min-Hyungnya memang hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Melihat Hyungnya yang tak lelah beraegyo sejak tadi –entah secara sadar ataupun tidak- membuat Sungjin dengan segera menempelkan bibirnya dibibir shape M Sungmin. Menekannya dengan lembut.

Sungmin yang memang sudah menunggu hal ini sejak awal, tersenyum senang sebelum memagut bibir Jaejin lembut.

Jaejin ikut tersenyum. Dipagutnya bibir bawah Sungmin dan menggingit bibir itu pelan.

"A-anghh.." Sungmin melenguh.

Dengan segera Sungjin menyelipkan lidahnya ke antara belahan bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Dan dibalas dengan lidah Sungmin yang menyambutnya, mencoba mengait lidah dongsaengnya itu sebisa mungkin. Dan tentu saja di balas dengan senang hati oleh sang dongsaeng.

"Ngghh..."

Tangan kanan Sungjin telulur ke arah leher Sungmin. Menempatkan telapak tangannya dileher sisi kiri Sungmin dan mengusap sisi depan leher itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mmmhh..." Sungmin hanya melenguh dengan mempererat kaitan lengannya di leher Sungjin.

Sentuhan adiknya itu membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Sungjin menjilati dinding-dinding mulut Sungmin dengan seksama, tak lupa mengabsen deretan gigi-giginya. Salivanya dan saliva Sungmin sudah tercampur dan mengalir turun dari belahan bibir keduanya.

Tangan Sungjin yang tadi tengah mengusap leher Sungmin bergerak turun ke pundak, mengusap-usap pundak itu sebentar sebelum tangannya menyelip ke antara kasur dan punggung Sungmin. Membimbing tubuh terbaring Sungmin agar tubuh itu menyamping.

Ciuman Sungjin turun ke dagu Sungmin, menjilatinya sebentar dan kemudian turun ke leher putih hyungnya tersebut.

"Ngg,,, nggghhh..." Sungmin semakin melenguh nikmat.

Sungjin meraba punggung Sungmin dengan menggoda. Menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti tulang punggung itu dengan bibir yang terus menciumi leher dan pundak Sungmin.

Tangannya yang tadi meraba punggung Sungmin, sekarang sudah menyelip masuk ke balik piyama tidur hyungnya itu. Mengusap lingkar pinggul putih Sungmin yang sangat diketahui Sungjin adalah salah satu daerah sensitifnya. Dan memijat bagian lingkar pinggang itu pelan.

"Mmmhh... Jinn~~ hh..."

Tangan Sungmin terulur ke kepala Sungjin. Mengusap rambut hitamnya.

Sungjin yang tengah mencium pundak Sungmin, sedikit menggingit pundak itu gemas.

"A-akh!" Sungmin sedikit mencengkram kepala Sungjin karena terkejut akan rasa sakit dan nikmat atas perlakuan adiknya itu.

Tangan Sungjin sekarang berpindah semakin ke atas, mengikuti arah pinggang Sungmin sampai berhenti beberpa senti dibawah ketiak Hyungnya. Mengusap-usap daerah itu dengan lembut.

"Nnnhh,,, Jinnii-hh,,, agakhh kehrass.."

Sungjin menuruti perintah Sungmin dengan memijat daerah itu sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ngghhh..." Sungmin membalasnya dengan lenguhan yang lebih keras sambil sedikit menjambak rambut Sungjin. Sungjin tak terganggu dengan jambakkan tersebut. Mulutnya masih sibuk meninggalkan kissmark disekitar bahu Sungmin yang sepertinya tak akan terlihat orang nanti.

Dengan perlahan, jemari Sungjin tadi beralih ke arah dada Sungmin. Mencari nipple pink kesukaannya.

Dan setelah menemukannya, ditekannya ujung nipple itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-anggh..." Sungmin yang merasa seperti tersengat dengan refleks mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya dirambut Sungjin. Membuat Sungjin sedikit meringis ditengah cumbuannya.

"Th-hruss... seperti-hh ituhhh..." racau Sungmin.

Sungjin tiba-tiba menyeringai tipis. Diangkatnya kepalanya dari perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin yang tadi tengah dijilatinya.

Sungmin masih menutup matanya, masih merasakan kenikmatan karena nipple-nya yang saat ini sedang dielus oleh ibu jari Sungjin dan sesekali di cubit oleh ibu jari dan jari telunjuk dongsengnya itu.

Tiba-tiba jemari Sungjin berhenti. Ditatapnya wajah Hyung-nya yang kini tengah tersengal-sengal dengan wajah merah dan mata tertutup. Sangat sexy.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Sungmin menarik rambut Sungjin yang masih dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan-hhh,,, ber-hhenti-hhh,, seenaknya... hhh.." ucap Sungmin dengan nafas memburu.

Sungjin hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi kau harus segera mandi Min-Hyung." Ucapnya setenang mungkin. Mencoba menahan deruan nafasnya.

"YA-angghh..."

Niatan Sungmin untuk berteriak musnah ketika jemari Sungjin kembali mengerjai nipple-nya

"Nnnhh.." Sungmin kembali merasakan kenikmatannya.

Tangan kiri Sungjin yang dari tadi hanya menahan berat tubuhnya, kini terulur ke arah kancing piyama tidur Sungmin. Membuka kancing itu satu persatu.

Jemari tangan kanannya masih setia didada Sungmin dan sekarang tengah sedikit meremas dada itu.

"Nnnhh..." lenguh Sungmin.

Sungjin melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari rambutnya. Menuntun tangan itu agar terjatuh ke sisi kepala Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin langsung mencengkram seprai dibawahnya.

"Ngggghh!" lenguhan Sungmin melengking seiring tubuhnya yang semakin condong ke depan ketika Sungjin meraup dada sebelah kirinya. Menyedot dada itu kuat sebelum menjilatinya lembut.

"Nnnhh..." sungmin hanya bisa melenguh menikmatinya.

Dada sebelah kanan yang sedang diremas dan dada sebelah kiri yang sedang dijilati cukup membuat tubuhnya lemas. Perut dan lututnya terasa aneh. Aneh yang menyenangkan lebih tepatnya.

Sungjin menghentikan semua aktifitasnya ditubuh Sungmin.

Dengan Sungmin yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya, kedua tangan Sungjin menyelip kebelakang punggung Sungmin, mengangkat tubuh sang hyung hingga kini tubuh bagian atas Sungmin sudah dalam rengkuhannya.

Sungmin yang lemas hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dongsaengnya tersebut.

Sang adik kemudian menurunkan piyama tidur Hyungnya yang tadi memang hanya menggantung ditangan Hyungnya itu karena semua kancing yang sudah dilepaskannya.

Sungmin langsung memeluk leher Sungjin, mencoba mencari penopang karena tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas sekarang. Rasanya ingin menangis merasakan lututnya yang bergetar.

Sungjin kembali mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Turun mengikuti tulang puggung Sungmin sampai menyelip ke balik celana tidur dan celana dalam Sungmin.

"Nnnn...hh.." lenguhan Sungmin kembali terdengar ketika Sungjin mengelus belahan pantatnya.

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat bokongnya dengan bertumpu pada tangannya yang berada dipundak Sungjin.

Dan Sungjin segera mengelus hole Hyung-nya itu beberapa kali.

"Nngghh..." Sungmin mempererat kaitan tangannya.

"A-akh!" Sungmin agak berteriak ketika dirasakannya jari tengah sungjin kini sudah memasuki holenya. Baru setengah memang. Tapi rasanya sedikit sakit.

Tangan kiri Sungjin kini beralih ke lingkar pinggul Sungmin. Sedikit memijat pinggang itu, kemudian turun meraih celana tidur Sungmin dan menurunkan celana itu.

Sungmin semakin mengangkat bokongnya. Menginginkan celananya benar-benar segera turun melewati kejantanannya yang kini sudah terasa sesak dibalik celananya itu.

Entahlah, dia tidak ingat sejak kapan penisnya itu menegang. Dan dia tidak memikirkannya.

Dengan bokongnya yang semakin terangkat, membuat jari Sungjin semakin tenggelam.

Sungjin memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya itu di hole Sungmin.

"Ngghh.." membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat.

"Sabarlah Min-Hyung.." bisik Sungjin ditelinga Sungmin, dengan nafas memburu.

Dan setelah celana piyama itu jatuh ke perpotongan lutut Sungmin, tangan kiri Sungjin segera meraih kejantanan Hyungnya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Anghh...hhh...Nnnhhh... jarinya..hh.. tambahh jari-hh nyahh.. jinni-hh.." racau Sungmin susah payah. Matanya makin memejam dengan erat dan tangannya semakin mengalung dileher Sungjin.

Sungjin kemudian memasukan jari telunjuknya ke hole Sungmin.

"Nnn!" Sungmin sedikit mengernyit.

"Ngghh..."

"Appha? (sakit?)" Sungjin berbisik lirih.

"Ngghh,, ann-niehh.. hh." Dengan susah payah Sungmin menjawab bisikan itu.

Kedua jari Sungjin yang berada di hole Sungmin bergerak agak cepat sekarang.

"A-akh-" Sungmin kembali meraup rambut Sungjin dan sedikit menjambaknya.

Rasanya begitu nikmat ketika jari tengah sang adik masuk semakin dalam.

Tangan kiri Sungjin tak tinggal diam, dia kembali mengocok junior Sungmin dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

Sungmin melengkungkan tubuh atasnya dan semakin mengangkat bokongnya, menginginkan jemari sang adik agar tertanam lebih dalam.

Sungjin yang mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh kakaknya itu segera mempercepat tusukannya, melakukan gerakan menggunting di dalam lubang sang kakak yang tak ayal membuat Sungmin semakin merasakan nikmat.

"Sabar Min-Hyung. akku akan segera –hh menemukan prostatmu. Kkh."

Gumaman adiknya itu terdengar sangat seksi ditelinga Sungmin. Merasakan betapa hangatnya nafas memburu sang adik di perpotongan lehernya dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan nafsu.

"Ngghh... tambah- hhh,, lagihhh... jinni-hh" Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungjin. Sangat pasrah.

Sungjin melepaskan jemarinya dari penis Sungmin. Membawa jari itu ke belakang tubuh sang Hyung.

"A-akh-kkh!" Sungmin mendongak. Dirasakannya ibu jari tangan kiri Sungjin menyusup ke holenya sekarang. Sedikit menarik-narik sisian hole itu berlawanan arah. Mencoba merenggangkannya.

"A-andhwae-hhh,,, appha (sakit)." Sungmin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Rasa nikmat dan sakit yang dirasakannya benar-benar membuatnya menangis. Padahal jari tengah ataupun telunjuk adiknya itu belum menemukan prosatnya.

"Appha? Jeongmal?" hanya lirihan itu yang disuarakan Sungjin tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk sekedar menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

"Ngg-nggh..." Sungmin semakin mendongak. Rasanya jadi semakin sakit ketika jari tengah dan telunjuk yang sudah masuk sepenuhnya itu kembali membuat gerakan menggunting. Terasa penuh.

JLEB!

"Ngg-kkkh!" Suara erangan itu di hiasi lengkungan tubuh Sungmin sekarang. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang memang dari tadi sudah tak berjarak dengan adiknya itu. dan mendongakkan kepalanya kuat.

Jari tengah Sungjin berhasil menemukan prostat kakaknya yang memang dari tadi dicarinya. Dan tanpa segan-segan menekan prostat itu.

Sungmin merasa kepalanya berputar sekarang dan pandangan yang berkunang-kunang.

"A-aaaaangh! Jinnie-hhh.." Erangan Sungmin semakin menjadi ketika Sungjin kembali menekan prostat itu. Nikmat. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Sungmin sekarang.

"Aaa,, ahh... disanahh... Jinnie-hh.." racau Sungmin di balik bahu sang adik.

"Hhh... kau menikmatinya –kkh Min-Hyung?" Suara berat sang adik semakin membuat kakinya lemas.

"Ne-hh.. ahh,, lebih cepathhh Jinni-hhh.."

"A-anghh! Ter-uss-hhh.."

Sungjin menuruti keinginan sang kakak. Dipercepatnya tusukan jari-jari itu di hole sang Hyung. Sementara sang Hyung tengah mengerang kenikmatan, ditariknya ibu jari yang tadi bersarang di hole Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasakan holenya sedikit hampa, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak terima.

"A-andwae-hhh... kosong-hhh... jari-hh mu-hh Jinni-hh..."

"Lagi-hhh.. Jari-hh muuhh..."

Sungjin hanya menggigit bahu Sungmin sebagai jawaban, dan mengeluarkan dua jari yang bersarang di hole sungmin tadi sebelum memasukan lagi kedua jari itu yang sekarang ditambah jari manis.

Tiga jari, dan semuanya langsung masuk ke hole itu.

"Nnnhh..."

Tanpa menunggu perintah sang Hyung, ketiga jemari itu langsung melesak semakin dalam dan bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo yang tak bisa di sebut pelan.

"Hhhkk,,, kkh... Nnnhh..."

Sungjin melirik kejantanan sang Hyung yang sudah berukuran maksimal dan memerah serta meneteskan pre-cumnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi sang Hyung akan sampai pada klimaxnya.

Dipercepatnya gerakan jemarinya di hole sang Hyung.

"Ngghh... Jinnie-hhh... Aku-hh tak-kkhh bisa.." suara racauan frustasi itu terdengar merdu di telinga Sungjin.

"Tahanlah sebentar-hh Min-Hyung."

Nafas sang adik yang semakin berat itu terasa hangat di balik bahunya.

"Wae-hhh? Kau-hh bahkan –nggghh, tak-kkh menyetubuhiku-hh,,,,kkkhh..." walaupun sesuatu dalam dirinya sudah terasa ingin meledak, tapi dia berusaha menahannya seperti yang sang adik perintahkan.

Mendengar perkataan vulgar sang Hyung, jemari itu semakin bergerak brutal. Semakin cepat bergerak keluar masuk di backhole Sungmin, dan menyentuh prostat Sungmin beberapa kali.

"Karena aku-hh menyukai wajahmu-hh yang frustasi seperti itu-hh Min-Hyung-hhh..." Bisik Sungjin ditelinga sang kakak sambil menggigit dan mengulum telinga itu.

"A-AAAAAHHNNnnhhh!"

SPLURT!

Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya kuat, merapat semakin erat pada tubuh Sungjin yang memang terbalut pakaian lengkap dari awal. Tangannya menarik keras rambut Sungjin kala puncak kenikmatannya itu datang.

Selalu seperti ini. Seberapa keraspun Sungmin mencoba menahannya, dia selalu keluar setiap Sungjin melontarkan kalimat menggoda seperti itu.

"Hhhhh... hhhh..." Sungmin tengah menstabilkan pernafasannya sekarang. Tubuhnya menggelosor lemas dipangkuan Sungjin. Dan sang adik dengan cekatan memeluk tubuh polos sang kakak erat –entah sejak kapan celana tidur Sungmin merosot jatuh ke lantai kamar.

Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah.

Sungjin semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin, menyesap aroma tubuh sang kakak lewat ceruk lehernya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan manis sang adik serta rasa lelahnya yang membuatnya serasa ingin tidur lagi.

Nafas Sungmin sudah mulai teratur.

"Jangan tidur lagi Min-Hyung." Sungjin yang berbicara dengan masih berada di ceruk lehernya membuat getaran yang terasa geli.

"N-ne." Jawabnya lemas.

Hening lagi. Masing-masing dari mereka belum ingin moment ini berakhir. Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungjin. Menelusupkan tangannya ke punggung sang adik dan memeluknya erat.

Hening yang terasa menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

"Jinnie." Suara Sungmin memecah keheningan itu.

"Ne?" Jawab Sungjin yang masih betah di posisinya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyetubuhiku ?"

Mungkin, jika orang lain yang mengatakan kalimat vulgar itu Sungjin pasti akan langsung mengecap orang itu sebagai orang yang mesum. Tapi ini SungminNYA. Hyungnya yang sangat polos dan sudah pasti bertanya karena murni rasa penasaran.

Sungjin terkekeh mendengar penuturan penuh rasa penasaran itu. Dia jadi berfikir betapa buruknya dia karena membuat Hyungnya yang polos itu terdengar sangat mesum jika sedang merasakan kenikmatan, seperti tadi.

"Itu karena kau harus bekerja hari ini Min-Hyung." Jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi kau juga ereksi Jinnie. Bukankah sakit?" Lagi-lagi ucapan vulgar keluar dari bibir manis itu dengan polosnya.

Sungjin mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Sungmin. Memandang wajah sang kakak yang sekarang mendongak ke arahnya dengan manik foxy yang mengerjap sesekali.

"Mau kubantu?" tidak. Itu bukan godaan. Itu benar-benar ungkapan hatinya pada sang adik.

"Anni. Gwaenchana. Sebentar lagi juga tidur lagi." Jawabnya sembari mengacak rambut pirang sang kakak.

"Geurae?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Geureom." Jawab Sungjin sembari menarik kepala Sungmin agar bersandar di dadanya.

Sungmin menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Sungjin, merasakan kehangatan sang adik.

"Min-Hyung, saranghae." Bisik Sungjin lirih sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin semakin menelusupkan kepalanya di dada sang adik sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nado."

-END-

Note :

Uwooohh... apa inih ? aku tak percaya benar-benar selesai membuat fict ini /

Ah! Jinnie... jaga Umin eomma dengan baik ne? Aku merestuimu. *diboom Kyu appa

Dapet ide ini gegara waktu lagi nyari fict incest dan keingetan uri Jinnie, pas liat fact2nya jatuh cinta sama perbedaan usia(?) mereka. *aneh?memang.

Apalagi pas nemu sedikit conversation mereka di twitter –yang aku lupa tahun kapan- yang di post di salah satu blog. Aw! Mereka sangat manis menurutku... ^^

Well, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak REVIEW. Buat yang mau ng'bash juga silahkan, asal JANGAN NG'BASH CASTNYA yaaa... ^^

Dan untuk yang udah baca dan ninggalin review di story "A Movie" , makasih banget reviewnya, gak nyangka story itu ada peminatnya... hehe. Semoga kalian tambah bahagia karena sudah membahagiakan saya dengan review2nya.. ^^ *bow

Big hugs and kiss for :

Rianichi, dewi. , Kim Soo Hyun, abilhikmah, Guest(1), farla 23, Cho Na Na, kyumin, paprikapumpkin, , zaAra evilkyu, sissy, Kmaddict, leefairy, zi'Pumpkins, kim heeki, AnieJOYERS, Minhyunni1318, audrey musaena, maria8, EXOolfeu, Sungminchild, Andrea brittania fleischer, sweetyhaehyuk, ammyikmubmik, sitapumpkinelf, princess kyumin, epildedo, Niefztha YJ, fariny, minnie-minnie-mine, Chella-KMS, shika, Reva KyuMinElf II, Baby KyuMin 98L, , OhSooYeol, nova137, pumpkinsparkyumin, Ristinok137, winecouple, Sonewbamin, pumpMin,Harukahzy, Guest(2), yea, ChaYunwoo, juu.

*review, fav atopun follow dari kalian jadi penyemangat banget buat saya... (mian klo ada yang kelewat ato salah nulis pennamenya)

Thank you for reading and have a nice day

Annyeong~~~~

"Yuuhee"


End file.
